


At the End of the Bridge

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Flight Plan Series [9]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, or even established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Short piece set right after the bridge crossing in the Columbia special of TGT.[Edit 9/3/19: I've decided to absorb this fic into my Flight Plan series, but it has not been edited and it can still stand alone.]





	At the End of the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as gen, but could also easily be taken as pre-slash or established relationship.  
[Edit 9/3/19: I've decided to absorb this into my Flight Plan series, but it can still stand alone.]

When Richard stumbles out of his truck, unspeakably glad to be on solid ground again, the cameras have already been cut, and Jeremy is standing there ready to wrap him in a tight hug.

“M’sorry”, Jeremy mumbles into Richard’s hair. Richard buries his head in Jeremy’s chest, and nods, not yet trusting his voice. Jeremy moves one hand to rub soothing circles on Richards back, and Richard leans further into Jeremy, relaxing slightly.

When he pulls his head back enough to open his eyes, he sees that James has hearded most of the crew a bit further away from them, which he’s grateful for. After another moment, he and Jeremy step slightly apart, but stay close enough that Jeremy’s arm brushes up against Richard’s.

Richard nods at James, who smiles, and soon enough they’re all on their way once more.


End file.
